Robert Ryunosuke
'Inspector Robert Sherrinford Ryunosuke '''is one of the main antagonists of the Westminster Wakeman Series. He constantly struggles to complete his only task: capturing Westminster Wakeman. Creation Robert Ryunosuke was originally created as a grumpy, depressed detective for a whole other comic by the same creator. ''Malone Mysteries: The Deadly Locket. His name was Robbert Ryusounake. The comic was never finished, because the creator was working on many other comics at the same time. Personality Robert Ryunosuke is a very serious man. He never makes jokes and is stated to be the least funny man at the office. He is a very capable police officer. Having taken down several criminal masterminds, including James Moriarty III. He was put on the Westminster Wakeman case by Sharon Stanford, because he was the most likely to catch the famed assassin. This however is a task he can't complete, mostly because of his impulsive personality. For example, in Chapter 7: The St. Bern Redemption, he rushes into Wakeman's cell after not recieving an answer to a question, accidentally giving Wakeman a change to escape. Relationships Ryunosuke does not have many healthy relationships with anyone. He hates his archnemesis Westminster Wakeman, but also sees him as his only friend. He is afraid of his mother's judgement, thinking himself to be unworthy to be part of the Holmes family. This may be why he still uses his father's last name, whom he has never forgiven for abandoning his mother. He deeply respects his boss, Sharon Stanford. But he does not like being around her, since she often picks on him for not being able to catch Wakeman, looking Japanese and being very impulsive. He treats his assistant, Marcus Waterbee with respect, but does sometimes ask the impossible of him. History When Ryunosuke was young, his parents weren't around much. His mother was a detective, like her father had been before her. And his father was a criminal known under the alias Jezail. Neither he, nor his mother knew his criminal history. When his mother faced Jezail in a battle on top of the fireworks factory, Jezail was burned alive, his identity was never discovered. Robert and his mother thought Kazuhiko had abandoned them and they resented him for it. Robert even went so far as to develope a deep hatred of everything that had to with Japan. Robert returned back from the second world war in 1943 after being hit in the stomach and almost dying because of it. His mother passed away, not long after that. So he decided to become a police inspector and take over the case she was working on: capturing James Moriarty III. After accomplishing this, he became obsessed with finding a new rival. So obsessed that he stopped paying attention to his wife and she left him. Eventually he found his new rival in Westminster Wakeman, the seventh generation of The Wakeman Murderers. He hase been chasing Wakeman since 195X, after the murder of Prime Minister Bill Cooke. Trivia * He was originally called Robbert Ryusounake. * Ryunosuke is not a real Japanese family name. It's actually a given name. He is named after Ryūnosuke Kusaka, an Imperial Japanese Navy Admiral. He was named Ryusounake first, because the creator remembered the name wrong. * He doesn't shower because he deems it inefficient. * He always wears a nightrobe and pajamas so he doesn't have to change in and out of his clothes every time he goes to sleep. ** He does wear a tie with it to look professional. * In ''The Duke of Etteren'', he states that he only sleeps three hours per day. * He, Ronin and Herman are the only one who look the same in the Red Series. Velvet Bullet didn't see a reason to change his clothes, since it's a big part of the character. * Just like every main character, Ryunosuke is based on one of the seven deadly sins. Ryunosuke's sin is wrath. Since he often gets mad because of the fact that he can't his hands on Wakeman. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Holmes Category:Detectives Category:Scotland Yard Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:English Category:Japanese Category:Westminster Wakeman Category:Characters Named After Real People